Checkmate
by Seasonspeech
Summary: Weiss shows Blake just how wicked the Schnee Heiress can be...heavily nsfw bondage fic, dom!Weiss/sub!Blake


Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was the 5th time within the past few minutes that Blake had stolen a glance at the Schnee heiress. Angrily, she turned her focus back on the novel she was reading, and tried to lose herself in the words, even though she knew how futile it would be.

This all started a month ago, shortly after their third mission as a team together. That had brought them closer, all four of them. Especially Weiss. The heiress had started to warm up to the rest of the girls, after they had shown how much they cared for her. It took much longer than Ruby or Yang, but Blake eventually came to accept Weiss as a teammate, and a friend.

…Or more than a friend, Blake thought bitterly. It wasn't as if she had completely gotten over Weiss' family background and their shady business practices, but at least the heiress wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, she was trying to distance herself from those unscrupulous actions.

But what really caused it all was that one night, where Blake was reading one of her smutty romance novels, and Weiss had inquired as to the nature of it.

"Oh please, as if a princess such as yourself would even know anything about this" Blake offhandedly muttered, engrossed in the text.

"Oh really…" Weiss idly trailed off. "You mean I would not know how to have someone wrapped around my finger, teasing them, FUCKING them, until they beg me to let them CUM".

Blake's eyes bulged.

Weiss smirked, eyes sparkling dangerously.

"So tell me Blake, what turns you on? What makes your drip uncontrollably at night?"

"As if I would tell you!" Blake snapped, cheeks flushing a deep crimson as she buried her face further into her book.

Weiss giggled. "It is alright, it is just us girls here".

Blake pointedly ignored her.

"Very well, if you wish to be a prude about it". Weiss noted with a hint of amusement, lifting herself off the bed.

Blake couldn't help but glance as she sashayed her way over to Ruby and Yang as…wait, was she swaying her hips? The way she walked accentuated her thin, supple waist, her creamy legs that went on for miles, her delicious smirk and wink and fuck she saw her looking.

It only got worse after that. The heiress would wear increasingly skimpier clothing, to the delight of the boys at Beacon, but Blake knew they weren't her target. Blake flushed furiously as she recalled that one time where she Weiss 'accidentally' forgot to bring clothes into the shower, sauntering past Blake to retrieve her garments. Thin rivulets of water traced loving trails down her glowing flesh, as she…

"My dear, you're drooling" Weiss smirked.

Blake jolted out of her daydream, shocked and confused, as she wiped the saliva from her mouth.

That night she had rushed out of the shower and straight to her bed, tossing a quick good-night to the girls as she strode past them. In her haste she had ignored Weiss tracing her movement across the room, but then again, her mind wasn't as aware as it normally was.

Blake locked the door and flung her nightgown aside before throwing herself on her black duvet. The cold sheets seared as they came into contact with her flushed body. Without a moment's hesitation her hands sought her nether regions, which, to her dismay, were utterly drenched.

Images flashed before her closed eyes, every inch of Weiss' gorgeous, flawless body. Weiss' delightfully pert breasts. Weiss' haughty gaze as she pinned Blake down with her supple legs. Blake helpless as Weiss pinned her arms above her head. Blake squirming as Weiss teased her nipples with that sinfully skilful tongue…fuck. She needed Weiss, and she needed Weiss badly. What was more, she needed Weiss to take the lead, to control her, to dominate her…with a free hand, she reached up to one of her erect nipples and _twisted_, imagining it was Weiss' hand.

Blake came uncontrollably, body thrashing as waves of pleasure crashed over her entire body. Her orgasm reached its peak as her entire body arched upwards, legs taut, toes curling. The muscles in her body strained as her limbs stretched as far as they could go; her entire being was sprawled obscenely on the bed, and she didn't care; shamelessly letting out a strangled moan as her hips bucked upwards. As Blake rode the afterglow, she gently eased herself down onto the bed. Still lost in the haze of lust, she brought her drenched fingers upwards. Suddenly, a dirty, wonderfully filthy idea came to her mind. Trembling, she gently brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked, apprehensively at first, and then eagerly, imagining Weiss was there, watching her. Taunting her.

Blake lay there afterwards, taking deep, ragged breaths as her lungs fought for air. A slightly bitter sweetness lingering on her taste buds.

She needed to talk to Weiss.

—

"Hey, Weiss…"

"mm?" Weiss responded idly as she perused her homework for the week in the candlelight.

"Erm…do you mind if I ask you something? It's ok if you're not exactly comfortable with it, but…"

"My dear, it is alright, ask away. We are close friends".

"Doyouknowwhatbondageis" Blake blurted out

"Well now…" Weiss purred, as her tone lowered dangerously. "And why would Miss. Belladonna have an interest in such a scandalous topic?" Weiss eyes gleamed as she shoved her homework to one side.

"It's…it's…it's what turns me on…"Blake mumbled.

"I see. To answer your question, yes, I am aware of what bondage is. Would you like me to show you?"

Blake's eyes shot up. Weiss' expression was now passive, but she could see the barely repressed trace of a sly smile.

"Yes…yes, but only if we keep this between us…"

"There is no need to worry. This will be strictly confidential", Weiss stated matter-of-factly. "Meet me in my room tomorrow night, at 8pm".

—-

Weiss strode into her private bedroom. Everything, the walls, the furniture burned with searing white. She was similarly clad, intricate matching white lace brassier and panties only served to glorify her pale, creamy skin. White stockings lovingly caressed her smooth, flawless legs.

Blake however, was utterly naked. She was kneeling, blindfolded with her own black bow on the white silk sheets of a luxurious bed. Weiss examined her with a cold gaze, surveying her earlier handiwork. She had bound Blake's hands behind her back and ankles together with thin (white, of course) ribbons. Everything contrasted with her pet's dark locks. Blake was taking long, ragged breaths, clearly in anticipation of things to come.

Without further ado, Weiss went over to a corner of the room and retrieved an object, stripping off her panties and tossing them on the bed. As she adjusted the strap-on, her eyes idly fell on the white chest in the corner. Within contained a multitude of objects that no one would expect the prim and proper heiress of the Schnee company to keep. Whips, ribbons, ball gags, handcuffs, ankle-cuffs…Weiss felt a forbidden thrill running through her as she glanced over each item.

"Fuck…" Weiss muttered. She was already getting wet from just thinking about using her toys on Blake. Idly, her fingers drifted to her nether regions, gently stroking the already damp area. She turned her gaze to her pet, squirming now, and decided it was about time she gave her some attention.

Picking up a riding crop, Weiss idly traced Black's exposed back, drawing short little breaths. Now and then she would give a sharp smack, relishing the sharp gasps she elicited, the delicious patches of red that formed. Weiss could hardly believe how aroused she was at how much power she held, adrenaline surging, throbbing through her veins as Blake –smack – squirmed beneath her. After a short while, she decided to get slightly more…personal.

"Nngh…" Blake shivered as Weiss' fingers probed her from behind, slowly, agonizingly, tenderly. Weiss smirked as Blake's body responded with the slightest touch, utterly under her control. Weiss slowly stroked Blake's dripping opening with one finger, before gently applying pressure with two. Blake's mind was swimming in shameful desire, as her body gently fucked itself on Weiss' hand, responding involuntarily, hungrily, to her ministrations. "O-oh-ohh Weiss…" Blake half stammered, half sung those words, honey to Weiss' ears.

"Look at you, already completely soaked. And yet I know how much you like it" Weiss coldly stated. She lifted her drenched fingers and lapped it up, tasting Blake's musky essence. Striding around, she decided to give her little pet a treat. Lifting Blake's face towards her by her hair, she gave her sudden, savage french kiss.

Blake gave a cry at the sudden intrusion. Weiss was utterly dominating her, her tongue sensuously probing her mouth But her surprise quickly turned to desire as she tasted herself. Inflamed by lust, she gently began to lap up her own juices and Weiss' saliva. After an eternity Weiss pulled back and surveyed her handiwork. Blake was drooling messily now, pupils dilated. Blake couldn't believe herself. The more Weiss dominated her, the more she made Blake feel dirty, the more turned on she became. She was positively soaked right now.

Weiss could feel Blake's body trembling as she entered her from behind, teasing her dripping entrance with her strap-on. Hands on Blake's hips, she penetrated her slowly, allowing Blake to become accustomed to her. Blake's heavy breathing gradually turned to whimpers of barely suppressed pleasure as Weiss began to find a steady rhythm. Eventually Blake gave up all pretence and resistance, cooing gently as rivulets of cum streamed down her thighs.

"We cannot have you making such lewd sounds", Weiss gently chided with thinly veiled amusement. She reached over for her pair of discarded, moist lace panties and stuffed them into Blake's mouth, causing her to moan in surprise. She could taste Weiss on the material, a sticky sweetness. The smell of sex completely suffused her, further clouding her already delirious mind.

Then Weiss began FUCKING her in earnest, hips pounding relentlessly into Blake, beads of sweat forming on her otherwise flawless face. Her thin, delicate fingers grasped a fistful of Blake's dishevelled hair, using it as leverage to deepen her thrusts.

Blake for her part utterly lost all composure, moaning wantonly and drooling into the gag as her body gave itself to desire, her hips bucking erratically as she tried to thrust back against Weiss. Amidst the muffled cries, she gave a small choking gasp as Weiss yanked her head back to whisper into her ear.

"Look at you now, letting myself have my way with you. You like this, don't you? DON'T. YOU." Weiss punctuated each word with a sudden, savage thrust.

At this point, Blake was nothing more than a quivering wreck, back impossibly arched with breasts thrust indecently forward as her neck was craned back. Her loins were aflame, her essence forming a large puddle on the bed. At this point, Blake's mind was utterly lost, clouded by lust and a desperate need to cum. With burning shame she realized she wanted, needed, to give herself completely to her dominatrix heiress. In between deep, ragged breaths, she moaned into the gag, now sopping wet.

"Too bad". Weiss withdrew herself suddenly from Blake, causing her to sharply inhale from the sensation. Blake fell into a crumpled heap of saliva, sweat and cum as Weiss released her.

"I am not done with you yet. I will leave now to freshen myself up. And when I will continue teasing you, tormenting you, bringing you to the edge of release, but never over". Weiss managed to keep her tone icy cold and completely level, in spite of the fervid fucking she just gave.

Blake could only whimper in feeble acquiescence, her entire body slick with sweat, flushed and throbbing with pleasure.

It was going to be a long night.

—

Weiss nearly fainted as she slammed her personal bathroom door behind her. Dropping her carefully maintained façade, she began to take deep, harsh breaths in her burgeoning excitement. She could hardly believe what was going on, what had just happened. She was fucking Blake. Fucked her. DOMINATED her. And Weiss loved every second of it. She never had the opportunity to engage in such wanton activities with another person, and now she was taking out all her suppressed sexual urges on a (incredibly willing) friend.

Her legs began to tremble in excitement and weariness, and she felt herself slide down the marble wall. Hastily ripping off the strap-on, Weiss plunged her left hand into herself and began to stroke feverishly, losing herself in pleasure.

"Ooh yesss…" she cooed, not caring at all how she appeared, legs splayed out, one hand rubbing her nipples whilst the either attended to her needs below; her nether regions were leaking copious amounts of fluid that began to form a sticky puddle on the marble tiles.

Weiss only allowed herself a moment's bliss. Despite her burning urge to cum, she had more important matters to attend to, namely those next door. She shakily got back to her feet, donned the strap-on, and went back into the bedroom.


End file.
